


A Dangerous One

by superfandomqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Darkest Minds, Angst, Feminine Pronouns For Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hunk is Yellow, Keith is Red, Lance is Orange, M/M, Oneshot, Pidge is Green, Pre-Relationship, Shiro is Blue, Short, some soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: In which, Lance was a survivor of IAAN and ended up at camp. Getting out, as impossible as it seemed, Lance runs into four others. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith.





	A Dangerous One

**Author's Note:**

> Liam-Shiro-Blue  
> Chubs-Keith-Red  
> Ku-Pidge-Green  
> Hunk-Yellow  
> Ruby-Lance-Orange

_ It’s strange _ , Lance thought. After spending so little time actually talking and enjoying it. After not daring to speak for so long at Thurmond. No one cared enough to listen to what he had to say.   
Lance decided that he liked it.    
Sure, Keith didn’t like him being around the group. Thinking that all Lance was going to do was bring trouble, Shiro. Pidge was mostly indifferent to him joining the ragtag group. Shiro and Hunk accepted him happily.   
“It’s nice to have another person who knows how to cook!” Hunk states, grinning at Lance. They were sitting next to each other in the backseat of the van.   
“Tell me about it! My mami taught me everything I know about cooking!” Lance returned the grin, ignoring the twinge at the thought of his family. His young siblings and cousins either died from IAAN or got taken to the camp. His older siblings were free of the IAAN, but not the after affects on their family.   
“You were close with your mom then?”   
Lance gave a half-smile half-shrug. “We were all close. IAAN was devastating for all of us.”   
IAAN, Idopathic Adolescent Acute Neorodegeneration. Pidge frowned, adjusting her glasses.    
“It wasn’t so with my parents and I,” Shiro said softly. “I was just about old enough not to be considered affected. Until I started moving things.”   
Shiro gave a sort of sad and deprecating laugh.   
“I met Hunk in a store, both of us managed to avoid the Psi Officers. Keith nearly lit me on fire when we met, also funnily enough, in a store. Pidge was with him too.”   
Lance nodded. Keith kept throwing him dirty looks over the front seat, from over the top of his book.   
“Not that he needs to know everything about us,” Keith grumbled.   
Lance held up his hands in surrender. “Easy there, Mullet. No need to hate on the newbie.”   
Keith flared at him even harder.   
“Mullet?”   
Lance was going to have an aneurysm at this rate. “Your hair? Newsflash, the 80s called and they want their hair back.”   
In response, Keith bristled and looked to his friends for backup only to find them barely holding back laughter, or in Pidge’s case, a full blown smirk.   
“Guys!” Keith admonished. “My hair isn’t that bad.”   
Pidge adjusted her glasses again, smirking directly at Lance. Who was rightly nervous to be her new target.   
“We are going to get along just fine. Next time, try not needing help with hiding.”   
Tutting, Lance leaned on the front seat, peering at the book in Pidge’s lap(a science book, something with more complicated English words then he knew, what only 6 years of school with Spanish as your native tongue will be like, translating isn’t fun even if there was a bunch he knew from others).   
“If I hadn’t needed help, you wouldn’t have been interested in keeping me.”   
“Damn straight,” Keith grumbled.   
“Keith!” Shiro scolded. Keith rolled his eyes and returned to reading, ignoring them. Hunk and Pidge fell into a conversation with words Lance didn’t recognize off the top of his head.   
  
  
It didn’t take long for Lance to get antsy. He never could sit still or focus for long.   
“Hey, does the radio work in this thing?”   
Shiro wrinkled his nose. “It’s not just some thing.”   
“Oh dear, you’ve got him started now,” Pidge said, eyes not moving from her book.   
Shiro gave her a dirty look.   
“I call her Kuro.”   
Lance raised an eyebrow. “You called a black van....” Lance squinted, Kuro was the only word he knew of Japanese. “Kuro. Black black. Moon Moon the van van.”   
His expression was a mix of disgruntled, sheepish, and interested.   
“Yes. You know Japanese?”   
Lance gave a shrug. “Only Kuro. But you never answered me, does the radio work?”   
“Yes,” Keith answered first. “But it’s not on for a reason.”   
Lance rolled his eyes.   
“What reason’s that? To be completely utterly bored?”   
“We can leave you on the side of the road!”   
Lance recoiled as if Keith had physically hit him.   
“Keith!” Shiro snapped. “That is enough. We’re not leaving Lance on the side of the goddamn road.” Shiro shot Lance a sheepish and apologetic look. “I’m sorry about him.”   
Lance nodded silently, giving a small smile.   
  
  
Lance quickly figured out just how tight knit the four teens were. They all knew where they places in the group were and what they were supposed to do. It was hard to ignore the longing in his chest.   
They were like a family. Teasing, ribbing, inside jokes, a strange understanding between them. Like siblings that broke something and allied to hide it.    
There was nothing Lance could do to keep his thoughts from returning to his family. Every goddamn time a thought containing what he was taken from his chest would twist into a tight knot, making it hard to breathe.   
The first night, they parked on the side of the road. Hunk passed out food. Mostly junk food.   
“We had been picking up some more food when we ran into you,” Shiro explained, munching on Fruit by the Foot.   
“Why were you there anyway?” Pidge inquired.   
“Same as you.”   
“But you were running away from someone.” Keith was glaring at Lance, again.   
“Aren’t we all?” Lance shot back, with a half-grin.   
“Keith, cut it out.”   
Keith huffed.   
Settling down for some sleep, the four dog-piled. Wrapping a blanket around his shoulders, Lance shivered slightly as he leaned against the wall of the rig. The silence screamed in a strange way as Lance tried to fall asleep.   
“Lance,” a voice whispered. Jolting, Lance blinked hurriedly, trying to reorientate himself. “You were having a nightmare.”   
Shiro.   
Admittedly, Lance was shocked. He had gotten to the point with his nightmares that he automatically quieted himself with his hand. Shiro actually hearing him was strange.   
“Come here. You’re freezing,” Shiro pointed out quietly.   
Now that Shiro had mentioned it, Lance realized he was shivering and felt a dull throb in his hand. Removing his hand from his mouth, Lance did something he figured if he was anymore awake he probably wouldn’t have done.   
He crawled over to the pile of bodies and took Shiro’s hand. Allowing himself the comfort, Lance leaned into his touch and curled into Shiro’s warmth.   
He wasn’t sure when he feel asleep, but Lance knew he didn’t have another nightmare. That was the best night of rest he’s had in years.   
  
  
It didn’t take long for things to get screwy again. With Lance’s luck, he was almost surprised it hadn’t happened sooner.    
Ignoring the necklace that was draped on his neck, Lance paled. The car putted along, the occupants seemed to be looking for something. He knew it was bounty hunters.   
Creeping back out of sight, Lance caught sight of movement in the corner of his eye. Keith was grinding his teeth, looking pissed as ever.   
Catching Keith’s arm, Lance shook his head. Opening his mouth to object, Lance pressed him against the building. Out of the way as the hunters looked their way. Their thoughts brushed against Lance’s.   
“We need to get out of here now,” Lance hissed in Keith’s ear. “They’re skip tracers.”   
Keith nodded, grim.   
“I could tell that much.”   
Lance resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Now was not the time to be snarky.   
  
  
Reaching the van, slowly in case the bounties had seen them. Then quickly.   
Dashing across the parking lot, as the others looked in their direction Lance blurred out, “We have to leave right now.”   
Lance wished he didn’t have to see the soft, relaxed look leave Shiro’s face as the other straightened up and a tense calm facade fell in place. But survival was the top priority. Which meant getting the hell out of Dodge and avoiding the bounties.   
Keith answered for him. “Skip tracers. Cruising round, they seem to know someone is here.”   
Shiro nodded, absorbing the information.   
“Get in the van, we leave now. Did you get much food?”   
As they piled in. Lance and Keith lifted their hands, showing off their prizes. They grabbed cans, chips, everything they could shove in and eat with relative ease.   
“A decent amount.”   
Shiro nodded, inhaling sharply as the engine roared to life. The noise that wasn’t normally too bad seemed to scream at them.

  
  


With barely escaping the skip tracers, Lance swallowed thickly. Staring at the steering wheel of Kuro.

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to drive… would you?” Lance asked, glancing at Hunk. The Yellow was sitting silently, still shaken from taking apart the skip tracer’s rig. “I’ll take that as a no…”

Wincing, Lance turned the key and moved the gear shift into a forward gear. Starting down the highway.

“Hunk?” Lance asked, glancing quickly to the larger boy.

He didn’t respond. It wasn’t hard for Lance to realize why.

“Thank you.”

That got a reaction.

Head jerking up, deer caught in the headlights.

“You saved me. You saved  _ us _ ,” Lance jerked his head to the three unconscious people in the back. They had been thrown around  _ badly _ .

Just a suggestion, but a word to the wise,  _ try _ to avoid skip tracers.

They suck.

Hunk let out a shuddering breath, glancing at his friends, then nodded.

They continued down the highway silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the mess. I couldn't figure out a better ending.
> 
> Come yell with me:  
> Twitter: @FanQueenJoann  
> Tumblr: superfandomdqueensnook


End file.
